A Different Time For Me
by Susan Dawson
Summary: Kathryn Janeway finally has someone to love. How will her crew take it? chapter 5 new!
1. Chapter 1

After a long few months the debriefings were over and Kathryn was just starting to get use to the fact that she was home and with her family. She had started teaching at the Academy and enjoying her new life. She was sitting in her office reading over the tests that one of her classes had just done when her door hissed open.

"Doctor what a pleasant surprise." Kathryn said with a smile

"It is goo to see you to Admiral." The Doc said with a grin "Now I don't mean to be rude but a little birdie told me that you have a bun in the oven." The Doc teased

Kathryn sighed and mentally cursed her sister. She got up from behind her desk and walked over to the Doctor, she was just starting to show.

The Doctor who had been on the Jupiter station had not known about the Admiral's pregnancy until he ran into her sister at the transport station ten minutes ago. He took out a tricorder and scanned her.

"Congratulations Admiral the baby and you are both health." He said

"Why thank you Doc." She responded

"Who is the lucky man?"

Kathryn didn't reply she just went back behind her desk and sat down in her chair.

"Admiral Do you not know who the father is?" The Doctor questioned

"Of course I know who the father is." She snapped

The doctor knew that he was now intruding in the Admirals personal life and quickly changed the subject.

"I hear your classes at the Academy are the most wanted classes in history."

"So I hear." Kathryn looked up from the PADD in her hand and noticed the doctor was looking upset

Kathryn sighed and put her hand to her temple and massaged it. "I am sorry Doctor I didn't mean to snap at you. I would prefer not to let anyone know who the father is at the present time. As for my classes being most wanted, I can't understand why I have to be the hardest teacher there. I mean I have some classes that I am not so hard on the class, but I guess it's because I am the teacher, everyone wants to see, meet or get taught be me." Kathryn laughed a little at the last part

The doctor smiled at her "Now Admiral you will have to come and see me on a regular basis now. Once a week for the first little while then we will increase to two times a week."

"Yes sir." She said while smiling

"Sorry Doctor but I need to finish marking these so I need you to leave. I will contact you tomorrow to schedule the appointments." Kathryn said while looking back down at the pile of PADDs. The Doctor nodded and left the Admiral in peace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phoebe!" Kathryn yelled as she walked in to her mother's house, which she was staying at until her house is finished built.

"Hello to you too" Phoebe responded as she walked past the front hall on her way to the kitchen.

"How could you? I tell you something hoping just hoping that you would keep it to yourself, but what do you do, you tell the Doctor." Kathryn said sharply as she struggles to take off her boots, "Damn it my feet are swollen. Give me a hand would you." Kathryn said

Phoebe bent down and pulled of Kathryn's boots, they both laughed after phoebe fell backwards with a boot in her hand.

"You know Kathryn you shouldn't wear these boots until after the baby is born, or your feet will be so big you will have to sleep with them on. Here try these shoes I replicated for you, I used ones like these during my pregnancy and they were wonderful." Phoebe said as she got back up and handed Kathryn the shoes by the shoe rack.

"I will try them later, thank you." Kathryn said as she put her boots on the rack.

Kathryn walked into the kitchen to see dinner was ready she went over to her mother to give her a hug.

"Hi mom. Dinner smells great." Kathryn said as she hugged her mother

"Hello Kathryn, go sit at the table and I will bring you a plate." Gretchen replied

Kathryn sat down at the table. Her mother put a plate in front of her, which Kathryn smiled and started to enjoy. They all sat and enjoyed the food and each other's company.

As Gretchen cleaned off the table with Kathryn she said, "Now when is this man of yours coming to visit? I would like to meet him."

"Mother you will meet him soon. I promise you will like him" Kathryn said as she put the last dish in the sink.

"Kathryn you should go relax, read a book and go to bed early, you have class early tomorrow." Gretchen said as she washed the dishes.

"I can help you mother." Kathryn replied

"No it is all right I will get Phoebe to help me, you go relax put your feet up. Drink some water." Gretchen said as she went about cleaning.

Kathryn left the kitchen and went up stairs to her room and sat up on the bed and began to read War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy. She was just starting to get in to the book when she started to fall asleep so she marked her spot, had a shower and went to bed.

"Okay class I want those essays to be on my desk by Friday." Kathryn said as the class got up to leave

"Ma'am, I was wondering if you could extend the due date for me." A young cadet asked

"I am sorry Cadet Lucy, no extensions. Friday is the due date I will like to see it on my desk then." Kathryn replied

"Yes Ma'am." The cadet said as she stood at attention and turn to walk out.

Kathryn couldn't help but shake her head. Cadet Lucy Harris can never seem to hand in essays on time, always a day or two late.

"Admiral what are you still doing here you should be at lunch."

"Seven hello to you too. I was just about to leave, had to talk to one of my students. Join me?" Kathryn said

"Sure." Seven replied.

They walked to the teacher lounge and ordered their food and sat down at a table in the corner.

"So how is married live treating you Seven?" Kathryn asked

"Quite well thank you. How are things with you Admiral?" Seven responded

"Well I am doing fine morning sickness aside, I am enjoying this." Kathryn answered

"Are you going to get married to him?" Seven asked

"You know I haven't decided yet. I haven't told anyone who the father is and we are seeing each other in secret. We don't want people to see us together yet. I have enough press following me now, and it is becoming hard to hide the baby bump." Kathryn said as she rubbed he stomach.

"Admiral I just want to tell you I understand that you had feelings for Chakotay in the past and he did too but I think he is over you and I hope you are over him." Seven said just as Kathryn took a bite of her sandwich.

Kathryn choked for a second.

"Okay that was out of no where." Kathryn cleared her throat "Seven, Chakotay and I had feels for each other when we got stuck on a planet we called New Earth. But after we were rescued we both decided to keep a good friendship only. Not to worry Seven I will not try to take your husband from you, and no he is not the father." Kathryn responded

Seven nodded "I am sorry to be so rude. Excuse me Admiral I need to get back to my work. I will take to you later." Seven got up and walked out of the lounge

"Now that was interesting. She is like a teenager stuck in a beautiful women's body."

Kathryn turned to look behind her to see who sneaked up behind her when she was watching Seven storm off.

"I wish you would sneak up on me like that." Kathryn snapped

"I am sorry, how are you feeling?"

"I am okay lunch was not bad but for how long will I keep it down for is another story." Kathryn laughed

Kathryn got up and placed her tray in the recycle pile and walked out of the lounge. They walked together down the hall towards her office.

"I am so glad you and I are together. The long wait was so worth it" Kathryn said as she took his hand

"It was definitely worth the wait but, you know Kathryn you have to tell someone soon, it will start to bug you." He said

"I know, just not yet." Kathryn replied as she punched the code of her office door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thank you for reading this story I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

**I don't own any Star Trek stuff**

**Please review..**

**ENJOY!!**

"Good afternoon Admiral, please have a seat on the biobed over there." The Doctor said as he pointed at the biobed.

Kathryn got up on the biobed and sat there watching the Doctor collect the instruments he will need. She noticed a picture on the wall to the left of the room; it was the senior staff of Voyager taken just after they returned to Earth.

"Doctor that is a very nice picture you have on the wall. It's one of my favorite pictures of the senior staff." Kathryn said as the Doctor helped her lay down

"I enjoy looking at the picture; it reminds me of the good times, with our family." The doctor said as he began to scan her.

A few minutes later he put down the tricorder and put a hypo spray to Kathryn's neck. "A vitamin booster." He explained.

"Well you both are still very healthy, I will give you some vitamins to take to keep it that way, and make sure you keep the coffee drinking to a minimum." The EMH commented as he helped Kathryn sit up.

"I know Doctor I am only having one cup a day." Kathryn said as she stepped onto the floor and fixed her Starfleet jacket to sit better on her shoulders.

"I would also see about getting a bigger uniform made." The Doctor said as he looked at her abdomen

"I know that Doctor I have a few already made for me." Kathryn said sharply

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kathryn was walking the Academy grounds before her next class she had to teach began, which gave her three hours to walk. The weather was still warm for September, Leaves were starting to turn and the morning air was crisp, but in the middle of the day it was lovely and warm. As she pasted Boothby's memorial she noticed a few cadets whispering and looking at her, so she went over to them.

"Good afternoon Cadets." Kathryn said with a strong Admiral Tone

"Afternoon Ma'am" the Cadets replied as the jumped up to stand at attention.

Kathryn looked at the Cadets trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Okay now which one of you decided to talk about me as I was walking this way?" Kathryn questioned them

"I was Ma'am." A young Irish man spoke up

"Well explain yourself young man" Kathryn said with her hands on her hips

"Well I was just saying to my friends that I--- I might now who the father of your baby is Ma'am" He said as he blushed but did not remove his eyes from hers

"Oh really, please tell me who do you think the father is"

"I think I better not Ma'am I have already said too much and will likely be reprimanded for it. "

"You are correct in that you have said too much. If I were you I would reframe from talking about me. As for punishment I think I will pass on that at this time, but you have been warned." Kathryn said shaking her finger at him.

All three young Cadets nodded at Kathryn and took off.

Kathryn started to walk towards the building where her next class was going to be one someone grabbed her and pulled her in to the bushes. Before Kathryn could say a word he kissed her passionately. At first she didn't respond but after he pulled back she looked the mystery man in the eyes and leaned in for another kiss.

"Kath, I missed you. When I woke up this morning you were gone."

"I had an early morning meeting the class; I didn't want to wake you." Kathryn replied as she landed a small kiss on his lips.

"That was kind of you, but not necessary. I had a meeting this morning too. Admiral Paris I believe is his name, wanted to see my idea on a new warp core design." He replied and kissed Kathryn softly on her neck.

"I have to get going or my class will leave. I will be home for dinner. I am bringing a few friends, I hope you don't mind." Kathryn said just before they shared another passionate kiss

"Not at all bring anyone you want, now get to class, don't want to keep you students waiting." He said as Kathryn checked to make sure no students were close enough to see her coming out of the bushes.

As Kathryn walked into the building she made a quick stop at the bathroom to fix her lipstick and her hair. Then she made her way to the class room. All the Cadets stood up as she walked into the room.

"As you were" Kathryn said as she stood in front of the class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kathryn walked up the front steps of her new home and opened the door.

"I thought I asked you not to leave this door unlocked." Kathryn yelled into the house

"I'm sorry I was just trying to make it easier on you. How was your afternoon?" He yelled from the kitchen

"Just fine." She said as she went upstairs to change. Twenty minutes later she was coming down the stairs just as the door bell went off. She opened the door.

"Tom! B'Elanna, and little Miral, how are you guys, come in come in." Kathryn said as she moved out of the way.

"Nice house Admiral." Tom said as he looked around.

The door bell went off again this time it was Harry and is fiancé, the Doctor and Chakotay and Seven.

"Where is that Vulcan he is never late." Kathryn said as she was closing the door.

"Admiral am I to assume you no longer wish me to come in?" Tuvok said

"Tuvok!" Kathryn said and gave him a big hug "It is good to see you."

"And you as well" Tuvok replied.

As everyone gathered in the big living room

"Now that everyone is here I have an announcement to make. As you can tell I am pregnant, I have been keeping it from all of you; expect a few that found out. I wanted to slowly explain it to you. Of course some of you have been trying to figure out why I haven't talked to any of you and that is why. As for the father of my baby he is in the Kitchen. Come on out and meet everyone." Kathryn said standing by the door away leading to the kitchen.

He slowly came out of the kitchen, a towel in his hand that he was using to dry dishes. He wore a nice cream colored sweater and beige colored pants. He had a few patches of grey hair and a beautiful smile.

"Good evening everyone." He said

The Voyager clan just looked at him and then each other, expect Tuvok he merely looked at Kathryn and this man holding each other. Tuvok had known about this man for a long time but under orders he did not say a word to anyone.

"Everyone I assume you remember Jaffen. He stayed on Voyager and was a civilian passenger that returned with use from the Delta Quadrant." Kathryn said still in Jaffen's arms.

B'Elanna excused herself out of the room and Seven looked at her husband and saw in his eyes how shocked and upset he was at Kathryn in the arms of another man and that she was pregnant.

Dinner went well, everyone talked and laughed, but Kathryn could tell some of them were upset, so she decided to talk with each one privately the next few days.

"Kathryn where are you going its 0300." Jaffen said as he reached for her as she got out of bed.

"I need some water just going to get a glass, I will be right back." she Whispered to him.

Kathryn made her way to the kitchen and stood at the replicator. "Glass of cold water." She said and a second later a tall glass of water appeared. She sat at the kitchen table and sipped the glass of water; she started to think about who she was going to talk to first, when the front door squeaked open.

"Jaffen!" Kathryn whispered. But no answer, she put down her half empty glass of water and picked up the phaser from on top of the cupboard. She slowly and quietly made her way to the front door; she saw a tall figure closing the door. Kathryn didn't even think she just popped out into the open and said

"Stop right there!"

The man froze he started to turn around to face Kathryn and that's when his face was light up by the dim light coming from the kitchen.

"Chakotay!" Kathryn whispered "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Kathryn calm down I... well I wasn't thinking, I just had to see you."

"So you break into my house at three in the morning, Chakotay this is unacceptable." Kathryn said as she forced him into the kitchen.

"Kathryn you shouldn't be running around your house being the protector in your condition." Chakotay said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"My condition! I am pregnant not a cripple. I can take care of my house if I want to." Kathryn said with a raised voice

"Shhh! Please I don't want to wake Jaffen. I need to saw something to you." Chakotay whispered

"Well hurry up and---" Kathryn put her hands to her stomach. She cried out in pain. "Jaffen!!!" Kathryn yelled "Chakotay get out… Later…."

Chakotay knew she meant to say I will talk to you later so he went out the back door near the kitchen just as he heard running feet up stairs.

"Jaffen!!!!" Kathryn cried out, now lying on the floor in extreme pain she cried out once more before she passed out.

Jaffen ran into the kitchen, the glass of water spilt all over the table and then he saw Kathryn on the other side of the table lying on the floor hands on her stomach. He quickly rushed to her side and used the communicator in her house coat pocket. They were transported to Starfleet medical with in seconds.

"Help me!" Jaffen yelled to everyone standing by at the emergency transporter pad. They quickly picked Kathryn up and got her on to a moving biobed and rushed her into the emergency room. Jaffen was forced to wait out side of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Star trek is not mine**

**please enjoy and review**

An hour had passed and Jaffen was still waiting to hear if Kathryn and his child were alright, He paced back and forth, sat down for a few seconds then he was back on his feet.

The doors to Kathryn's room opened and a little nurse came out. "Excuse me sir are you related to Kathryn?" she asked

"She is the mother of my child so in a way yes." Jaffen said as he came over to the nurse.

"You can come in now but please stay quiet." She turned back and walked into the room with Jaffen close behind.

Kathryn was still unconscious as Jaffen made his way to her side. The Doctor, a young man came over to Jaffen.

"She is alright sir, the baby too. Scans show her body was in a state of hyper stress."

"How the hell did that happen?" Jaffen asked the Doctor

"I am not sure. We will have to wait until the Admiral wakes up. I don't want to wake her up for fear of causing more harm to her and the baby." The doctor replied

"You can stay until she wakes up, but please stay quiet."

"I will, thank you doctor" Jaffen replied.

Jaffen sat on a chair by Kathryn's left side and just held her hand and kissed it softly fro time to time. "Kathryn please wake up." He would whisper to her.

Ten o'clock came and still Kathryn didn't wake, finally at twelve she woke up.

"Look who is awake" Jaffen said as he pushed the button to get the doctor to come.

"Where am I... what happened." Kathryn said as she rubbed her forehead

"Oh excellent your awake." The Doctor said as he came in "I'm Doctor Timothy Roy. Your normal Doctor is off world at the moment tending so I stepped in for him."

He scanned her with a tricorder and recorded what the results were.

"Your body has relaxed again which is a very good thing. No lasting harm for you or your baby. Could you tell me what you were doing last night and early this morning so I may better understand what happened." Doctor Roy asked

"Jaffen and I had a small party of friends so we could let them know about the baby. It went well then after the party we went to bed. I woke up early and went downstairs to get a glass of water. Then I hear a sound from the front door, I grabbed the phaser from on top of the cupboard and made my way to the front door."

"Did you have to reach for it?"

"Yes it was a little high."

"Okay please continue"

"As I approached the front door it was open. I looked around and saw nothing. Just as I was about to close the door a raccoon jumped out from a shrub. It startled me but that was it." Kathryn explained

"I see. Well that just might have done it. First you stretched to reach the phaser then you got spooked by the raccoon. It might have been enough to do it." Doctor Roy said

"From now on I want you to keep a glass of water by the bed and make sure your door is locked, perhaps sir you should keep the phaser away from her."

"I will make sure of it. Thank you Doctor. I will keep a close eye on her from now on." Jaffen said as he shock doctor Roy's hand.

"Get some rest Admiral and take it easy." As Doctor Roy left the room.

"He's right you need rest. I will make sure of it." Jaffen said with a smile on his face as he leaned down and kiss Kathryn tenderly on the lips.

"I have to go to a meeting are you going to be okay?"Jaffen asked

"I will be fine. I am in the hospital they have security watching my door so go." Kathryn replied

Jaffen kissed Kathryn and left. A few minutes later the doors opened

"Jaffen I said I would be fine." Kathryn said from the bathroom

"Not Jaffen Kathryn. It's Chakotay and Seven."

"Oh sorry give me a minute." Kathryn called

A minute later she came out of the bathroom.

"How are you feeling? We heard that you were rushed here early this morning. We came as soon as we could." Seven said

"I am fine I was just doing things I shouldn't have done." Kathryn replied as she slowly got into bed.

"Can we get you anything?" Chakotay asked

"No thank you" Kathryn replied

Several days had past and Kathryn was allowed to go home. Jaffen had postponed his meetings so he could take care of Kathryn.

"Damn it Jaffen stop it!" Kathryn snapped

"Kathryn please try not to get angry." Jaffen replied softly

"Then stop treating my like a cripple. I can take care of myself." Kathryn replied

"Well I just don't want to come home and find you on the floor again, it scared me, I thought I lost you and the baby." Jaffen spoke even softer

"You would never lose me or the baby we are fighters." Janeway said as she hugged him

"Good. Now how about you go relax and I will go to work for a little bit." Jaffen said as he ushered Kathryn to the library in their house

Jaffen had been gone for two hours and Kathryn was just falling asleep on the sofa when there was a beep from the computer in front of her. She had Jaffen bring the computer over to the coffee table so she could do some work. She tapped the console and Chakotay's face appeared

"Kathryn I was wondering if you have time to talk."

"I have a few minutes what can I do for you?"

"Well I love you." He quickly said

"Sorry what did you say I didn't quite get that?" Kathryn said

"I said I love you Kathryn and that is my baby you are going to be having not Jaffen's."

"What?!" Kathryn yelled "How dare you." Kathryn snapped

"It is true Kathryn, the night Voyager returned home we both got really drunk and ended up in my quarters. We slept together, it was wonderful. I had you transported out of my quarters while you were asleep so you wouldn't wake up and hate yourself for what happened. Check with the Doctor if you don't believe me, have the DNA of the baby tested to see if it's one hundred percent human."

"How dare you I would never sleep with you! I remember perfectly what happened that night. I did drink a few to many but when I left the party I was alone and I went right to my quarters and had Jaffen transported from his quarters to mine. I slept with him not you!" Kathryn said with an angry tone.

"Kathryn think hard I remember sleeping with you and you should try to remember, that baby is mine not Jaffen's." Chakotay snapped. "You will see Kathryn when you get the test done you will see you are having my baby." Chakotay Ended the transmission and Kathryn just stared at the Federation logo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback!**

_Captain's log: With the help of the Doctor my crew and I have got our memories back. I most say though it was nice to be on a planet for a while but we need to get back to Earth. I know that y memories were altered but y feelings for Jaffen are real. I can't help but hope he will come with us to Earth. End Log."_

"Jaffen it's nice to see you again." Kathryn said as she stood in the transporter room

"I know you are about to leave for your home. I gave a lot of thought to what you said about me staying on Voyager, and I had to see you again." Jaffen rushed off the transporter pad and took Kathryn into his arm's "Yes Kathryn I will stay here with you. I know the wait will be long before we can be together again but I will wait for you." Jaffen said then he kissed Kathryn deeply. She kissed him back knowing that this kiss might be the last one in a very long time. Kathryn showed Jaffen to his quarters and explained a few rules to him, after which she left his quarters and went to work on the bridge, the senor staff never even knew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kathryn was sitting in the dark when Jaffen got home. No lights or candles like normal not even music was playing she just sat there looking at nothing, in a daze because of what was said to her earlier in the day.

"Kathryn are you in there?" Jaffen called from the door way of the library "Kathryn?" Jaffen said again as he activated the lights and saw her sitting on the sofa. He rushed to faces her, kneeling in front of her, he touched her face softly. "Kathryn are you okay?" he spoke softly

"Oh Jaffen I don't know." Kathryn replied as she slowly looked at him "I need the Doctor."

"I will contact him right away." Jaffen said as he turned around to activate the computer.

"No! I will do it myself. Could you get me a glass of water from the kitchen?"

"Of course" Jaffen got up and went to the kitchen. Kathryn pressed the console and opened a channel to the Doctor.

"Admiral what can I do for you?" The EMH said

"Doctor I need you to tell me the DNA of my baby. Is the baby half human or full human?"

"Admiral what is—I will have to look it up give me a few minutes. I will contact you." The EMH said and ended transmission

A few seconds later the Doctor contacted her.

"Well doctor what did you find." Kathryn said in a rushed voice

"The baby is half Human and half Norvalian"

"Thank you Doctor." Kathryn replied and ended transmission just as Jaffen came in with the water

"Everything okay?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"Everything is great." She replied and kissed Jaffen gently on the lips

Kathryn was up just after the sun came up the next morning and decided that today she needed to talk to B'Elanna and maybe confront Chakotay about his accusation.

"Jaffen, wake up its Saturday and I was thinking about making pancakes" Kathryn whispered into Jaffen's ear

"Oh like hell you are cooking." Jaffen laughed and he got out of bed and got dressed. "I will make pancakes, you go have a shower." Jaffen said and kissed Kathryn as he left the room. He stopped just outside the door and peered in.

"Oh and Kathryn I have something I need to tell you. It's a good thing I promise." Then he quickly went door the stairs before Kathryn could question him.

"Okay I am here now so what is it that you have to tell me?" Kathryn giggled

"Here sit down and start eating your pancakes and I will tell you." Jaffen said as he pulled out a chair for Kathryn to sit on.

"Kathryn we have known each other for a long time now, we started seeing each other back on Quarra even though you turned out to be someone a little different. I feel in love with you right away and I can only keep falling deeper in love with you." Jaffen got down on one knee beside Kathryn. "Kathryn would you do me the honor and be my wife?"

"Jaffen I…" Kathryn started. Jaffen got up from the ground and walked to the sink to wash the dishes. Kathryn got up, walked over to Jaffen and turned him around.

"Yes Jaffen. Yes I will marry you" Kathryn said with a smile

"That's great!" Jaffen yelped and kissed Kathryn.

"Jaffen I have to go for a bit. Need to see a few friends, I shouldn't be gone long." Kathryn said as she started to leave the kitchen.

"Wait!" Jaffen called to her. He quickly took a box out of his pocket and opened it. The most amazing ring Kathryn had ever seen. Jaffen placed it on Kathryn's ring finger and kissed her hand.

"There now you can go." He said with a smile

Kathryn smiled back and opened the front door and left.

"Admiral Janeway it's so nice to see you please come in." B'Elanna said as she stepped aside

"Thank you Commander." Kathryn said as she walked into the house "What a lovely home you have."

"Thank you." B'Elanna replied B'Elanna showed Kathryn around and then they sat in the sunroom and sipped on lemonade.

"B'Elanna the reason for e dropping by today was to ask you if you are okay. The other day you rushed out of the room when Jaffen came out." Kathryn gently put down her glass

"Well Admiral."

"Kathryn, please, we are off duty and you are not under my command anymore." Kathryn corrected B'Elanna

"Kathryn. The reason being is that I was told the baby is Chakotay's and not Jaffen's."

"Who told you that? Chakotay?" Kathryn said with a hint of rage

"Well yes. He told me everything." B'Elanna said sounding a little angry herself

"Well what exactly did he say?" Kathryn questioned

B'Elanna placed her glass on the table beside her chair and got up. She started to pace "You have to understand Ma'am that Chakotay is my friend and so are you of course. When he told me what happened I was shocked but happy that you two finally got together. The night of the party on Voyager I didn't drink because I had a few things to do in engineering so I had water. I saw you and Chakotay talking really close, I know it was loud but he had his hand on your lower back and had you pressed up against him, frankly you were lucky Seven was working on a problem in astrometrics. When I saw you leave I saw Chakotay leave out the other door, I followed him and saw him meet up with you I didn't want to follow anymore but I did. I saw him kiss you outside your quarters, hell he pinned you to the door and kissed you and caressed you. The doors opened and you both went in his hands were ripping off your jacket as you went in." B'Elanna explained

"No! That can't be I remember going to my Quarters alone and having Jaffen transported to my quarters as soon as I walked in the door. I think I would remember Chakotay doing that. It's a lie B'Elanna what time was that at?" Kathryn said now with anger in her voice

"It was at 0100 hours when you were at the door with Chakotay." She replied

"Well then at 0100 hours Jaffen was transported into my quarters. Check the logs and you will see." Kathryn said angrily. She had jumped to her feet and right away wished she hadn't got up so fast.

"I will check them but I am sure how what I saw. But maybe I dreamed the whole thing. Kathryn are you alright? You look a little flushed."

"I am fine… Just need…. Air" Kathryn managed to say as the room started to spin and the floor came up quickly. She hit the ground hard

"Admiral!" B'Elanna contacted the Doctor who came over quickly

"Here now steady. Try not to move so quickly. Sit here on the sofa." The Doctor said to Kathryn as he helped her up with B'Elanna's help

"Not to worry the baby is fine and I did tell B'Elanna it's not Chakotay's, like you asked me to."

"I asked you to? When?" Kathryn questioned while she rubbed her head

"When you were on the floor" He replied "I will transport you home now and no more rushing around." He said. They disappeared and reappeared in her bedroom.

"Jaffen can you come up stairs please" The Doctor called from the bedroom

Jaffen rushed up the stairs and saw Kathryn in bed and the Doctor scanning her. She could barely open her eyes.

"Is she alright?" Worry in his voice Jaffen came to Kathryn's side

"Yes she and the baby are fine. She got up to fast and passed out." The EMH replied "Rest is what she needs right now. I have given her some thing to help her sleep." The EMH said as he made his way to leave.

"Thank you Doctor I will make sure of it." Jaffen called down the stairs as the doctor left.

Jaffen went back into the room to talk to Kathryn but she was asleep.

"Kathryn what are you doing out of bed? The Doctor said bed rest for the rest of the day."

"I am fine Jaffen just needed to stretch my legs." Kathryn replied as she came down the stairs

"Jaffen I need you to answer something for me."

"Sure what is it?"

"The night we returned to Earth and we had a big party on Voyager did I transport you to my quarters?" Kathryn asked as she took Jaffen's hand and went to sit down in the living room.

Jaffen sat down beside Kathryn and looked at her, she looked worried "Kathryn what's wrong?"

"Jaffen please just answer my question first."

"As I remember you did have me transported to your quarters. What is this about Kathryn?" Jaffen questioned

"Nothing important Jaffen." Kathryn got up and started to walk to the kitchen when Jaffen grabbed her arm

"Kathryn don't lie to me, something is bugging you, please tell me."

"Jaffen I can't, because it's not true."

"Tell me anyway." Jaffen said

Kathryn took his hand off her arm and sighed

"It's Chakotay he seems to think I slept with him that night instead of you and that the baby is his not yours. I had the Doctor run a check, the baby is yours. Chakotay is just upset that I didn't end up with him. I stay with someone I loved and will always love. You." Kathryn said and touched Jaffen's face softly

"I see, I will have a chat with Chakotay. See who the better man is." Jaffen said as he rolled up his sleeves

Kathryn laughed "Don't do that I will talk to him. And I will make sure he understands that I was not with him that night."

"Kathryn I would prefer if I talked to him. Or at least if I was there with you then I can keep an eye on him." Jaffen said with a firm voice

"No it's fine Jaffen I will handle him. I know him well enough to know what he needs to hear to shut him up."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kathryn how nice to see you, please come in." Chakotay said

Kathryn looked around at Chakotay's office it was a far size but small compared to her office.

"Chakotay I feel we need to set the record straight." Kathryn said as she sat down on the small couch

"Yes I think you are right about that Kathryn." Chakotay replied and sat down beside her

"Chakotay I am not having your baby, the DNA is Norvalian and human. And I never slept with you that night. You have to stop telling people that I did."

Chakotay looked shocked

"Kathryn how could you say that? You truly don't remember that night?"

"There is nothing to remember Chakotay; I was with Jaffen not you." Kathryn

"Damn it Kathryn!" Chakotay yelled as he jumped up from the couch he walked over to his desk and pressed a button. His office doors opened up and a Vulcan walked in.

"Yes sir." The Vulcan said

"I need you to bridge my mind to Kathryn's. And that's an order" Chakotay said furiously

"No Chakotay don't do this it will not work, I will only see what you want me to see I will not see the truth."

"IT IS THE TRUTH KATHRYN!" Chakotay yelled

Kathryn was a taken back but Chakotay yelling like that, he has always been a gentle person and has never shown a temper like this before.

"Chakotay! How dare you." Was all Kathryn could say as she got up from the couch "Never have I ever been talked to like that. Captain I would be careful of what you say next or that nice Captain's pip will be removed." Kathryn said using that famous Admiral Tone.

The Vulcan took his place between the to fighting officers and bridged their minds together.

Kathryn woke up with one really bad headache and when she saw that she was on the floor she began to worry about the baby. She was in no pain other then her head. She got up and looked at the time.

"Oh my god" Kathryn whispered, unable to talk any louder, she looked at where she was just laying and saw Chakotay sleeping there.

"Kathryn?" he moaned "Come back to me."

Kathryn was shocked and disgusted with herself. She quickly rushed out of his office and made a bee line for her office. Once inside she commanded the computer to lock the doors. She paced the room not sure of what happened, she tried to remember.

"Okay calm down Kathryn, think there was the Vulcan mind meld, now what did it show you? Damn come on." She said out loud

The computer chimed which startled Kathryn; she quickly sat down behind the desk, took a deep breath and activated the computer.

"Jaffen" Kathryn said

"Kathryn I was wondering if you will ever get home? It's getting late"

"OH yes sorry lost track of time I will be home shortly." Kathryn replied

The transmission ended and Kathryn gathered her things and left for the transport station. She was in the house with in twenty minutes. And thankfully no one was there to talk to her along her way home.

"Jaffen you here?" Kathryn yelled

"No." Jaffen yelled back

"Funny, what's for dinner??"

"I thought we would go out for dinner." Jaffen said as he came down the stairs "there's this nice little restaurant that just opened up two days ago called Ashes. I've tried some of the food and it was great so what do you say? You and me on a nice quiet date?" Jaffen asked well embracing Kathryn

"I would love too. Let me change and we can go." Kathryn said as she moved away from Jaffen and made her way up the stairs.

Before long they were sitting in the restaurant and looking of the menu.

"Oh my everything sounds good" Kathryn said with a smile

They ordered their meals and quietly talked to each other.

"Kathryn you seem distant tonight, what happened?" Jaffen said after a long pause

"It's nothing don't worry about it" Kathryn quickly dismissed the question

Jaffen took Kathryn's hand

"Kathryn you're lying, something is bothering you I can tell."

"Jaffen I can't please just leave it alone." Kathryn said with a raised voice. She got up and left the restaurant. She walked towards the transport station.

"KATHRYN! STOP!" Jaffen yelled after her, but Kathryn kept going. Jaffen finally managed to get to her just before she got on the pad. He turned her to face him; she had tears running down her face.

"Kathryn talk to me what's wrong? Is it the baby? Or is it the wedding? What? Talk to me" Jaffen said still holding onto her afraid if he let go she would never come back

Kathryn threw her hands up and sighed deeply

"Jaffen stop, I can't not right now, I still don't know what happened. It's not the baby or the wedding. Just leave me alone."

"No Kathryn! We need to talk about this now." Jaffen responded with an angry tone

Kathryn was shocked at the tone Jaffen used and couldn't help but kiss him.

"Jaffen do you know how much I love you?" Kathryn whispered as she pulled away from his lips

"Of course Kathryn and that is why we need to talk. I will never leave you or hate you, please just tell me what is wrong." Jaffen replied as he gently touched Kathryn's face.

They both transported home and sat in the family room to talk.

"Jaffen I went to talk to Chakotay earlier today like you know, but what happened was a Vulcan mind meld and for the live of me I can't remember what happened. I woke up on the floor and Chakotay was beside me holding me. I promise you nothing happened, I'm pregnant with you child and wouldn't do anything to put our baby in harms way. I just don't remember what happened." Kathryn said as she put her hands over her face.

Jaffen got up and started to pace.

"Kathryn, I told you I should have come. There is no telling what he did to our baby." Jaffen began to raise his voice

"What if he caused injury to the baby? We could lose our child because of him. Damn it" Jaffen said as he continued to pace

"Jaffen I know that you are mad I will go to the Doctors right now if it will make you feel better. Chakotay isn't the type to hurt babies I know him to well." Kathryn responded softly as she took Jaffen's hand and pulled him down to sit beside her

"We will go to the Doctors first thing tomorrow" Kathryn said

Jaffen kissed Kathryn softly on the lips and they went upstairs to bed.

"Good morning Admiral, Jaffen what can I do for you today?" the EMH said in his usual cheerful tone

"I need you to make sure there is nothing wrong with the baby." Kathryn said

"Okay, come this way please. Have you been experiencing any pains?" The EMH said as he helped Kathryn on to the biobed

"No. just want to make sure doctor." Kathryn replied

The EMH scanned Kathryn's abdomen and recorded his findings then helped Kathryn sit up then he sighed

"There is nothing wrong with the baby."

"Why don't I like the way you just said that" Kathryn said

"Well, I need to run a few tests but overall the baby is healthy there's just something not right"

"WHAT?!" Kathryn yelled


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (different time)

"Well doctor what is wrong?" Kathryn said angrily

"Please Admiral Sit down" The EMH said in a soft tone

Kathryn sighed and sat down beside Jaffen, the EMH sat down across from them and fiddled with the PADD in his hand.

"Like I said the baby is healthy for now, but there are signs of DNA tempering"

"And what does that mean?" Jaffen asked tightening his grip on Kathryn's hand

"It means that someone was or is trying to change the DNA of the baby, but it hasn't started to change anything yet."

"So the baby might be alright?"

"No Jaffen the Doctor is trying to tell us that the baby might die if he doesn't perform a correction surgery now" Kathryn said

"That's right; since the baby is very healthy and strong the baby will make it through the surgery without any problems. But we have to start right away" the EMH explained

"Very well let's start now" Kathryn said as she got up. She kissed Jaffen and walked away with the EMH leaving Jaffen to sit in the office waiting to hear anything.

"Okay Admiral we will keep you awake but numbed okay?" the EMH explained to Kathryn how was laying on the biobed

"I understand doctor" Kathryn replied

Pushing a hypo spray to her abdomen he began to work

"Incredible, this DNA changer is a virus that has been introduced into the baby's blood stream" the EMH said

An hour into the procedure the nurse said "Doctor, the Admiral's blood pressure has dropped to just above dangerous levels"

"Admiral, can you hear me?" the EMH spoke quickly, but all he heard was mumbles and saw Kathryn's eyes roll back.

"Quickly nurse that hypo spray now!" the EMH ordered as he pointed to a hypo spray beside the nurse.

"The blood pressure is up but not by much Sir" the nurse said

"We will just have to work…..Oh my god"

"What?! What is it Doctor?"

"The virus it's infecting Admiral Janeway."

"How can that be? And wouldn't that kill her?"

"Yes it would kill her" the EMH said as he looked at his nurse.

Beep Beep Beep

"Doctor?! Her vitals have dropped to dangerous levels, we have to do something" the nurse yelped

"I know that, we have to get the virus out of her system but how…. We have to deliver the baby" the EMH said

"It's still to young it wouldn't survive"

"It will, it has to there is no choice" the EMH explained "Now assist me" he ordered

"Doctor we are still losing her" the nurse said as she helped the Doctor

"Give her another hypo" he ordered

"That might harm her Sir"

"Just do it we need her to last long enough to stabilize the baby and her"

The nurse nodded and quickly administered another hypo, which raised her vitals up just above the dangerous levels

"Okay I have the baby bring the incubator over here quickly" he ordered

The nurse pushed it over to him, they both worked hard and fast trying to keep the baby alive

"Doctor it's too young its just not going to live we have to save the mother" the nurse said as she looked at Kathryn's vitals which where dropping quickly

"Nano probes quickly nurse" the EMH ordered

"Doctor?! They are not approved by Starfleet yet we can't"

"We can, now get me them"

A long horrifying beep came from the incubator

"Damn it the baby's heart just stopped"

Then there was the same long beep from Kathryn's vital sign monitor

"Nurse cortical stimulator and charge to two hundred" the doctor said as he moved quickly to Kathryn's bedside

"Now!" he yelled

"No change" the nurse yelled back

"Again!"

"Nothing"

"Two fifty" He ordered "Now!"

"Nothing!"

"One more… Now!"

"We have her Sir… Pulse is weak but steady"

"Good give her this and monitor her vitals. I have to go tell Jaffen the news" the EMH handed the nurse a hypospray and turned to leave; as he did he looked at the baby. He thought to himself; the nurse was right the poor thing just wasn't ready. That virus must have done something I must remember to perform an autopsy.

Jaffen was getting very impatient waiting it had been hours and nothing. He had replicated something to eat and drink.

"Jaffen" the EMH said as he walked into the room

"What's wrong? Are Kathryn and the baby alright?" Jaffen said with worry in his voice

"Jaffen there was an unknown virus in the baby's blood stream that was affecting both it and Kathryn we started to lose Kathryn so we delivered the baby, but the virus assaulted the baby's immune system and before I could stop it, it killed the baby. We almost lost Kathryn and still could she is in very serious condition."

"Nooo!" Jaffen cried out as he fell to his knees

"I'm sorry Jaffen, I need to get back to the surgery room to make sure Kathryn is improving" the EMH said

"Wait! Was it a girl or a boy?"

"It was a beautiful girl"

Jaffen stayed in the office a few more minutes after the doctor left before he snapped into a fit of rage

"Chakotay…" Jaffen whispered under his breath. Then he rushed out of the room and hospital.

Jaffen rushed to Starfleet Head quarters and went to the front desk

"Where's Chakotay's office?"

"Fifth floor section two room number five twenty four" the desk officer responded

"Thank you" Jaffen replied

The turbolift was running slower then Jaffen would have liked but soon enough he was walking down the hall towards Chakotay's office

"Jaffen how..." Chakotay was starting to say before his face was hit by a fist.

Jaffen punched and punched Chakotay in the face, abdomen and only stopped when Chakotay hit the ground

"Jaffen stop, what's wrong?" Chakotay said, blood trickling out of his nose and mouth

"You killed my baby and may have killed my soon to be wife too bastard" Jaffen yelled

"WHAT?!" Chakotay said back as he tried to stand up "I didn't do anything Jaffen honest"

"Liar Kathryn told me everything, how you came on to her and how you kept saying the baby is yours. Bastard!" Jaffen began to punch Chakotay again but this time Chakotay punched back.

Chakotay finally got the upper hand and knocked Jaffen out. He called for security and sat on the sofa with a wet cloth he got from the replicator to his mouth and nose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nurse how's the Admiral doing?" the EMH said as he came back to check on Kathryn for the third time

"Her vitals are still really low and the last scan taken shows signs that the virus is still in her system" the Nurse replied

"Damn it. We will have to try a few new ideas to stop this virus."

The doors flew open as to medical people came rushing in

"Excuse me what is the meaning of this can't you see we have a patient here already?" the EMH said with a hint of anger

"Yes Sir but this one is the Admirals Fiancé." The medic said as he pushed the bed into the room near Kathryn's bed and left

The EMH scanned him and quickly went to work on the broken jaw and nose and fractured cheek bones.

"There you go Mr. Jaffen good as new" the EMH explained

"Thank you" Jaffen replied as he woke up "Oh Kathryn" Jaffen said with sadness in his eyes

"Is she going to be okay?" Jaffen asked

"We are not sure yet. The virus has mutated and is attacking her much faster then we had anticipated."

"But Doctor you have to help her, I need her too much" Jaffen said

"I'm doing my best. Who attacked you Jaffen?" the EMH asked

"Chakotay. The bastard did this to my wife and daughter"

"We have a daughter??"Kathryn whispered

"Kathryn!" Jaffen yelped with excitement

"Admiral how do you feel?" the EMH asked as he scanned her

"Weak…. What's wrong….. With me... And….. Where's…. the baby?"

"Kathryn, the baby died. And we might loss you if we don't find a cure for the virus." Jaffen said

Kathryn's eyes closed again and she fell asleep.

"Her vitals are holding for now but we need to get the cure fast" the EMH said to the nurse and Jaffen

The EMH went to the computer and had contacted Chakotay who was more than willing to come in to help.

"Chakotay thank you for coming"

"No problem doctor I heard what happened from Jaffen as he tried to knock me out" Chakotay said still nursing a fat lip

"I have to ask a few questions I hope you don't mind" the EMH said

"I don't mine go ahead"

"Did you infect Admiral Janeway and her baby?"

Chakotay was shocked with the EMH's bluntness "No I didn't infect her. It was the Vulcan I had perform the mind meld."

"WHAT?!"

"I tried to stop him but he knocked me out and when I woke Kathryn was already gone I figured she would have come here first and you would find what ever the Vulcan did" Chakotay explained

"I did find something but once I started to correct the problem a virus that was lying dormant activated and killed the baby, but it also started to infect the Admiral. I can't stop it, everything I try has no affect. I need to know where that Vulcan got the virus from so I can find the cure before we lose Kathryn too"

"I tried looking for the Vulcan I put out a bulletin for every ship to be aware that he is wanted and needs to be returned to Earth as soon as he is found." Chakotay replied

"Damn you Chakotay. I lost my daughter and soon I will lose Kathryn. This is your fault and the death of my daughter will for ever be on your soul and if a cure isn't found Kathryn's will soon join the baby." Jaffen said from Kathryn's bedside


End file.
